


One Last Kiss

by Yamiga



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riki discovers he is pregnant and attempts to hide it from both Iason, his gang and the rest of the slums. However, upon figuring out, Iason has another agenda, resulting in Riki leaving the slums and abandoning the life he cherished. Can Riki fully accept both this new life and Iason, or will his past eventually corrupt his future? Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Kiss

**Title: One Last Kiss**

**Summary: Riki falls pregnant and attempts to hide it from both Iason, his gang and the rest of the slums. However, upon figuring out, Iason has another agenda, resulting in Riki leaving the slums and abandoning the life he cherished. Mpreg.**

**Author's Note: So I've been watching the OVA Remakes and I absolutely** **_love_ the anime, I have to say my heart rests with Iason. He is so attractive, mysterious and loving in his own way. Though, that may be my twisted mind...and oh, did I mention, I absolutely cannot stand his gang. I just don't like them! And let's just say, this story is Alternate Universe.**

**Warnings: Mpreg. Slight OOC. AU.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship**

 

* * *

Riki rode through the streets of the slums, attempting to stay out of the eye of anyone he knew. His heart was speeding faster than his tires as he turned sharp corners and avoided pedestrians standing idly in the road. Beads of sweat dripped from his hair and rested on his furrowed brow; a dry lump had formed in his throat making it hard for him to breathe.

_This isn't happening..._ He thought as he made it to his home just minutes after leaving the hospital.  _This has to be a joke..._

Riki remembered the voice of the cold, emotionless doctor. He remembered how stoic she sounded, as she read through his reports quickly, almost as if she didn't have time to spend on him. Her diagnoses to his problem, to his recent stomach pains, to his early morning nausea, nearly caused him to faint.

_You're pregnant..._ Those words stabbed through his heart, tore through his skin as he had to grab something to keep him upright and at that time, the doctor had no sympathy for him. She had immediately ordered him to get out and got to working on her next patient.

Now, as Riki stood outside of his home, or whatever he could call it, he felt a wave of anger, confusion and hurt go through him. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how this happened, after all, wasn't he a male? Last he checked, he was pretty sure he was.

Riki sighed and placed his hand on the doorknob. The only thing that made since was that...Iason, had impregnated him and that meant trouble, in a lot of ways.

First and foremost, Iason  _was_ an Elite, a Blondie. Riki was a mongrel...a piece of scum. If word got out that Riki, was pregnant with Iason's child, then  _all_ hell would break loose.

This had to be his penance for visiting Iason, and going behind the gang's back, even after he was freed. And at the time, he knew it was a gamble attempting to see the Elite, but he still couldn't shake off the feelings of love (or lust) that had been forced upon him. His last visit with Iason was about five or six months ago, since then, he hadn't seen nor heard of the Elite. If life treated him well, he'd never see him again.

Sighing, Riki turned the door knob and took a deep breath. How the would tell the gang this, he didn't know. Maybe he'd just have to run away, or leave...or better yet get rid of it.

_No...now that's irresponsible._ He thought, stepping into the rundown shack. He ran a hand through his hair as he made way into what he considered his living room. All he needed right now was to sit down, have a drink, preferably, water, and figure out what he'd do with his life.

As of now, he didn't need any disturbances or scares, just peace and quiet_

When he stepped into his living room he nearly screamed.

If he didn't feel like he was going to throw up before, he felt like it now as he stared ahead in even more confusion than before. Standing there, illuminated by the moonlight was the all to familiar Blondie the infamous Elite, Iason.

"I...Iason?" Riki began , not sure whether to be frightened or surprised. The way things were happening just one strange thing after another, would soon become too much for him to take.

"Riki," Iason turned to face him still illuminated by the moonlight. He bore the same, careless expression as always but the tone in his voice wavered a bit, there was something in it that Riki had never heard. It almost sounded like worry.

"Iason, why are you here?" Riki had regained himself somewhat as he took a chance and stepped closer to Iason. "How do you know where I live?"

"I'm fully aware of your current situation, Riki." He breathed as he approached the stunned Mongrel. "I'm here to handle it."

Riki felt the dry lump return in his throat as he took a few steps back, trying to get out of Iason's way.

_He knows..._ He thought.  _I'm done for...he's probably going to kill me..._ The way Iason glared at him, caused his knees to buckle in a very foreign fashion. He did fear Iason, but never had a feeling like this taken over him.

"Riki," Iason's soothing voice caused him momentary ease as he felt his knees grow wobbly. "I'm here to help you." Riki felt himself slip and nearly crashed to the ground. Luckily, Iason caught him before he fell.

After moments of regaining himself and keeping his lunch down, Riki finally stood, using Iason for support. He never met the Blondie's eyes, he only stared ahead at his clothed chest. He wasn't sure what to say or what to do, as both men stood there silently in a soft hold.

"How did you figure out?" Riki broke whatever silence existed between them.

"I've been keeping an eye on you ever since I freed you and ever since we met again." Iason replied, looking down.

"You just couldn't let me be free..." Riki muttered, in disappointment. "Would you ever really leave me alone, if this didn't happen? Would I have been able to live my own life?"

Iason sighed. "No." He then slowly, took Riki by the chin and jerked his head up, forcing him to look into his eyes. "I will always be in control of your life."

"So that's what this is?" Riki blurted in anger, as he stared into Iason's blue eyes. If he didn't have to hold onto him for support, he would've walked away. "You just want to control me...don't you?"

"That's not what I meant." Iason replied. "I need you to cooperate with me_"

"Who do you think you are? Coming here and telling me what to do?" And with his new found strength, Riki pushed away from Iason. "You let me go! This is my freedom, this is my life_"

"And you're carrying my child, do  _not_ forget that!" Iason, surprisingly, was becoming annoyed which surprised Riki. Here Iason was, making perhaps the riskiest trip of his life to find Riki, in the depths of the slums. Usually quiet, stoic and cold, he was becoming angry and snappy. Riki, was amused, yet had to give Iason the benefit o f the doubt. This situation was going to affect him as well.

"So what do you want then?" Riki calmed down a bit, and crossed his arms.

"I  _need_ your cooperation." Iason replied.

"Okay, just don't say anything that'll piss me off. And would you like to sit somewhere? You've been standing."

"I wasn't aware any of the furniture was in use." Iason smugly replied.

"You're funny. If you want to stand then fine." Riki went behind Iason and sat down on what looked like a sofa. After a slight stare down, Iason submitted and sat down next to him trying to get as comfortable as possible.

"Before you say anything, don't you think for a second that I'm going back with you to become your Pet again." Riki turned to face Iason, incidentally scooting closer to him.

"I'm fully aware of that." Iason replied. "In fact, it would be a death wish for you to return to Tangura in your current state. The offspring of an Elite and Mongrel would never be accepted. We're going to have to take different steps."

"Figures." Riki pulled on some of his dark hair. "Do you want me to get rid of it? Are those the 'steps' you're talking about_"

"Riki_"

"If that's the case then leave! I'll handle this kid myself_"

"Riki, quiet down and listen to me. Don't assume things without letting me speak." Iason's voice took a dark turn as he glared at his former pet. "Are you willing to stay quiet?"

"Yes..." Riki grudgingly muttered.

Iason sighed and moved some hair from his face. "You will be leaving the slums in the next week or so. You will be relocated to a distant, safer land for the duration of your pregnancy_"

"No! That's not fair! Why should I have to leave? Why can't I stay here_"

"Because you are having the child of an Elite. Take a minute to understand what that means, Riki. There are thirteen Elites, soon there will be fourteen." He turned to face Riki despite the death glare the mongrel gave him. "I would be damned if I allowed the two of you to stay in the slums and rot. Elite's are of royal blood, the slums do not cater to that."

"But I can survive in the slums."

"Yes,  _you_ can, but our child can't."

"And what's the point," Riki edged closer to Iason. "What's the point of doing all of this? Are we going to be accepted? What will the other Elite's think Iason? You've already said it was a death wish!You're probably just going to leave me, and abandon me right? It's not like you care, as long as I don't ruin your image? As long as this baby and I stay under the rug!"

And surprisingly he didn't answer.

Riki actually felt bad for putting him in such a position. He understood where Iason was coming from and had realized that this whole situation was hard on Iason as well, even if the Blondie didn't actually show it.

Iason was an Elite, helping a mongrel whom he impregnated. He could've easily killed both Riki and the baby, but he didn't, he was offering his help and support. Riki was just being selfish.

"I'm sorry Iason, don't...forget...just forget I said that. I didn't mean any of it."

At that moment, Iason stood silently. His eyes were closed as he slowly walked over to the window, and again, the moonlight poured into the room, illuminating him. His back was turned towards Riki as he gazed outside, taking in the view of the slums.

"Tell me Riki, what do you think about me?" He asked quietly.

Riki at that moment, stood and crept up behind Iason, just standing there, gazing at his blond locks. "To be honest, I think you're a complete asshole." He admitted. "A control freak, a snob, and just about everything else that's negative."

Iason sighed. "That's good to know_"

"I wasn't done. I let you talk, now you let me talk." And unsurprisingly, Iason remained quiet. "The thing though, Iason was that...after all the shit you put me through, I actually fell in love with you. Why do you think I was looking for you, even after you freed me? You were as scary as hell then, but..." He sighed as he mechanically wrapped his arms around Iason from behind, slowly, almost as if the Blondie was a wild animal. "But now...you're different...I don't know what you did to the real Iason..." He added jokingly. "But regardless, of if you're the real Iason or not, you forced me to love you and I love you." Riki had pulled Iason into an embrace from behind and was quite surprised when he felt Iason's gloved hand's rest on his.

"Forgive me, for how I've treated you before this." He broke out of Riki's grasp and turned around to face him. "Despite my upbringing, I had no right to take you and treat you like I did, Mongrel or not. During that time, you meant so much more to me and I didn't have the courage to tell you that. I apologize for that, and I'm ashamed that it took this incident for me to tell you how I actually feel." And for the first time in forever, Riki saw a genuine smile curve on Iason's lips. "I love you Riki."

_It's about time you bastard._ Riki thought, feeling his heart pump faster than before. He was angry of course, that Iason was impassive years before, but he assumed that he had an image to uphold. Now, Riki was just happy that Iason confirmed their feelings, that they actually felt the same way for each other. And oh, how he loved Iason, he always had. No matter how cruel the Blondie was, Riki was a sucker for him.

"Do you forgive me_"

"Stop talking for a second, Iason." And gathering all his courage, Riki leaped up, threw his arms around Iason's neck and without a second thought, kissed him. The force, if Iason was not as strong, would've knocked both of them over, but the Blondie kept his ground.

Surprised by his former pet's actions, he finally held Riki and surrendered into this kiss, before slowly placing the Mongrel back down on his feet. Iason placed a hand on Riki's cheek, while Riki ran his hands through Iason's long blond hair.

That was something that Riki always wanted to do. He longed to touch Iason's hair, to feel how soft it was or how different it was from his. Of course, when he first met Iason he couldn't exactly do that, but now he felt like it didn't really matter.

Iason broke the kiss quicker that Riki expected, and in anger, he was about to protest. However, a knock on the door and a shout from his all to familiar gang clarified Iason's reason for breaking the kiss in the first place.

"Shit..." Riki heard them shouting.

"What's up Riki? We should go for drinks tonight!" That was Guy, yelling at the top of his lungs. "I'm coming in_"

"Drinks sound alright!" He avoided Iason's gaze. "Just wait a while, I'll be out in a second..."

"Drinks?" Iason repeated. "Are you serious_"

"Shh! If they hear you...just...ugh..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Get out through the window."

"I'm not crawling through a window_"

"Riki!" The voices grew louder. "We're coming in_"

"Iason." Riki tugged on his lover's sleeve. "Come here."

Strangely, Riki was able to direct Iason to what he distinguished as a closet. Without much protest, the Elite stepped in until the door was shut on him. "Please be quiet Iason, just for a while."

"We'll see." Iason grimly replied as the Bison gang finally entered the living room.

* * *

**Wooh...first chapter was longer than I expected. Originally, this was going to be a one shot but I quite like this series. I can't find the original episodes , so i'm watching the OVA. I've read the wiki for the original episodes though...that helped a bit. But forgive me if this is OOC or if I've ruined the fandom..;-; I hope not. This is Alternate Universe though...anyway...**

**I really do hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Have a blessed day!**

**I don't own Ai no Kusabi**

**-Yamiga**


End file.
